Integrated circuits and other electrical devices used in computer systems generate heat during operation. Such devices are rated for operation over a specified temperature range. Operation outside of the specified temperature range can result in reduced performance, damage, or failure. Computers utilize cooling systems to maintain internal temperatures (i.e., the temperature of internal circuits) within a rated operating temperature range. Many computer cooling systems use fans to move air into and/or out of the computer enclosure, and to provide airflow across computer components. Component temperatures can vary throughout a computer, and therefore fan induced airflows used to maintain proper component operating temperatures can also vary across the computer.